Got to love people's timing
by Wombatron
Summary: Skye/Daisy x May, based around the Season 2 finale, hidden meanings behind words said, cheeky ending, slightly graphic but if you read to the end I think it's worth it. What I thought was going on when May said "we can fix it". Rated M for implication. Request filler. Raina has the ability to share her visions.


**Hey guys so first request came from Rehellams for a Daisy x May pairing (Marvel Agents of Shield) and here is the result. It was fun writing again, hope it's alright, no flames please and the usual "I don't own the show or any characters". – Wombatron**

 **P.S. I know I mention somebody as a succubus but thats metaphorical**

* * *

" _Don't judge others, no matter their past, for that very moment of acceptance could be paid back one day, just when you need it most." ~ Unknown_

* * *

" **Shield has done enough…"**

Her mother's words rang through Daisy's mind as she stalked towards her mentor, a woman she had admired from a distance for far too long…

"Skye stop!" May yelled, the demand for submission lacing into her words, she didn't know the damage that had been caused… How could she? She'd been too wrapped up in her 'husbands' arms, making those soft eyes at him… Eyes reserved for Daisy alone… How could she have never noticed this… Feeling… Before?

* * *

 ***Flashback***

" _Is this another trick Raina?"_

" _No. I am allowing you one chance to see what I see through your own eyes."_

" _Why? What's in it for you?"_

" _You save my live one day, I would like to repay that debt… What other reason would there be for this?"_

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"What have you done?!" Daisy demanded back, stretching slightly taller, standing her ground against the driving force that was May.

"That's what we're trying to figure out, but you need to _**stand down**_ " the older agent commanded, quieter this time, although with the lower voice came more rage. The inhuman had seen the leaders mask so often it was almost humorous, now she thought about it.

"Stand down?! After Gonzales just shot my mom?! Declared war on us?! Don't tell me to stand down! You're the one who needs to _**stand down**_ " Daisy glared, she had never seriously challenged May before, it sent a small thrill through her body, an electricity which she only ever felt in her mentors presence… How could she have been so blind?

"I need to see Gonzales… Where is he? We can still fix this." the Shield agent stepped forward, bracing for whatever could be next, she wasn't one to be scared of Skye but the look in her eyes, that dark hatred and pain, it wasn't something she could have ever expected from the usually light-hearted girl… no… woman… in front of her.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 _The shower was cascading water down her mentors back, human Skye, had never seen the older agent look so beautiful, she wanted to step forward, to embrace this goddess of war._

" _Mmm, you're up early"_

 _Skye glanced through the fog of this illusion, to see a hulking African American envelope_ _ **her**_ _Mays naked body, causing something within Skye to tighten, almost to the point of suffocation…_

" _Hey, we've got a family to make, and there's only one way to do that"_

 _The male turned and Skye glimpsed Garners face before he pulled the smaller agent closer to his bare chest_

" _I'm dedicated to the cause" He grinned cheekily before kissing his… wife?_

 _Skye yelled in outrage before pushing herself back from Raina's grasp on her head, she should have guessed that this was a stupid idea, sharing visions, of course that was going to fail…_

" _What the fuck was that!?"_

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"It's too late to fix this…" Daisy poured her anger, betrayal and a sliver of love into her words…

And for a fraction of a second she saw what she wanted… Her May… The grudgingly good, mother like figure who made the hard decisions, who had pushed her to become worthy of being an agent. For that single fraction of a second Daisy used the super power that mattered, the ability to pull away that stoic mask and what she saw was realisation… a harsh wave of it.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

" _You love her"_

" _Shut up"_

" _That's not denying what I just saw"_

" _I said shut up"_

" _It doesn't matter what you say, I know the truth now, I have leverage against you"_

" _She isn't anyone's leverage, leave her be"_

" _I will, if you leave her alone, she's straying you from the inhumans, you need to stay with your people…"_

" _You sound just like my mother… That's not a good thing to be Raina…"_

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

"Are we still talking about Jiaying? Or is this something else?" May inquired, a dash of curiosity sinking into her demanding tone, her eyes travelled up and down Daisy's person, looking for an answer in her stance, though the inhuman revealed nothing.

"I…"

Skye, the human who was lost in the world… Choked… at the worst possible time…

The smaller brunette suddenly collapsed, convulsing on the floor, lightly pulsing blue.

"May!" Daisy exclaimed, leaping forward to catch her mentors head before serious damage could be inflicted from the hardened ground. The electricity linked with Lincoln's hands washed over the inhuman without hurting her, it wasn't as nice as May's soft waves of concealed pain and need for someone to give it to… This beating thrum didn't come from that place she rarely ventured within herself… Her heart… It was disappointing.

" _If I have one left at this rate"_ Skye pondered to herself before finding her voice.

"Lincoln stop! She's out already!" Daisy reprimanded her fellow super human, who obediently lowered his crackling hands, leaving the kick-ass agent passed out cold.

The soft human still within herself, Skye, tenderly pushed her mentor's hair away from her face, taking in her features with gentle eyes.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

" _You keep away from her, dedicate yourself to the cause, prove your worth…"_

" _What if I don't? Hmm? What then? You'll strip away my powers? Torture me?"_

" _If not, little half breed, your mother will find out about this crush of yours" Raina smiled politely at the frazzled brunette. It was as if this was an everyday conversation about something tedious and small… Hell, Skye half expected her to offer some strange inhuman tea at any moment._

" _But…"_

" _Do we have a deal Skye? Or are you too selfish to let her go?"_

" _But I…"_

" _Yes or no 'Daisy'"_

 _Skye scrunched up face letting her inner debate show, before allowing a nonchalant mask to slide into place_

" _Yes Raina…"_

" _Yes what Daisy?" A more devious grin replaced the seers polite smile, bracing to jump up in victory_

" _Yes I will stay away…"_

 ***End Flashback***

* * *

After a moment Lincoln softly said to himself "I see why you love her", not expecting his leaders daughter to hear, resulting in a quick shock to the earth around his feet to send him flying onto his ass.

"Ow… Ok enough hanging around, there's agents shooting at us everywhere, we need to leave…"

Skye refused to let this woman go, holding her felt too right, even with all this chaos around her.

"Lets. Go. Daisy." Lincoln tried again, more firmly but still the inhuman woman refused to budge, "this is my last chance to see her Lincoln, give me one more minute… alone? Please?"

The blonde looked down at the pair, finally sensing the importance of this moment.

"One minute…"

"Thank you, this means more to me than you could ever imagine…"

As the boy ran off to help the others, Skye smiled down at the angel in her arms, branding this moment into her memory, the older agents head tucked into the inhumans neck, arms resting in between them, relaxed and softly smiling.

Skye felt… peaceful, maybe even loved…

"May… I think I might… just possibly… L..

"Daisy your times up" Gordon stated right behind her ear before flicking the ace pilot from her arms and teleporting his leaders daughter to safety.

* * *

"Mom! Stop! You can't do this!" Skye exclaimed at the scarred woman, halting her progress towards the escape ship.

The leader's lackeys started forward to try and contain her before she hurt the woman who birthed her, but the stronger of the women placed a hand on the closest male's chest, stopping his path.

"No, put them on the jet and get ready for take-off"

The men nodded and carried out her orders whilst she spun on her heel to meet the young inhumans eye.

"I can't let you take those crystals"

"You can… And you should, it's the only way to protect our people…"

"No it's not. There are other ways"

The older woman tilted her head slightly, almost laughing at the supposed stupidity of her daughter.

"Who's way? Shield? No. Their way is what got us here"

" _Was she kidding?"_ Skye wondered to herself, did her mother really have the atrocity to say these things?

" **You** started this war, not Shield!"

"This war started decades ago, when **Shield** was founded to protect the world from people like us…"

Her mother paused, taking a slow step forward, contemplating her next words.

"But you and I together? Think of how powerful we could be…"

Another step forward

" _She looks so sincere…"_

" _Skye, you might think she's trying to help but look at her posture, it's not how a mother would walk towards her child. That's how a snake comes towards prey, hypnotising the doomed mouse with its eyes"_

Skye couldn't help the small chuckle, of course her voice of reason sounded just like her forbidden love, typical…

"We could launch a revolution, side by side" her mother continued, now within arm's length of the hackers beaten frame.

"I don't want your revolution… _I want May!"_

Luckily she didn't say that last part aloud.

The killer who was once her mother smiled in what was supposed to be a reassuring manner, butttt only succeeded in making scars stretch. The ex-agent wondered how she had been so desperate for her mother to be perfect, that she looked right past the monster that was Jiaying.

"This isn't about protecting me or your people… This? This is about hate"

The slightly insane leader shook her head in denial, almost as if to convince herself.

"No… You're wrong…"

"It's consumed you! You can't even tell right from wrong… I can't let you destroy any more lives…"

Jiaying looked down, almost in mock self-shame, before stepping forward, continuing her progress to reach into Skyes space.

"My daughter… So beautiful…"

 _Mommy? Is that… You?_

"So strong" the scarred woman clutched the quakers face, digging her nails in hard, sucking the energy from the ripe vessel. If her insolent daughter wouldn't join her, taking the life that was given was the only remaining option.

"Such a shame, so much of my potential wasted… For you to use the gift I gave you to chase your brethren down and slaughter them like lambs?!"

The young agent clutched at her mother's hands like she was choking her to death, it sure did feel like it…

"Mom... *gasp for breath* Please…"

As the tiny sparkles of oxygen deprivation danced across Skye's eyes, May burst through the opened ship door.

"Stop Jiaying! Let her go" May demanded loudly, distracting the inhuman succubus from leeching all the power from the apprentices body.

With an unhuman hiss, the lackeys reappeared, attacking the experienced agent from both sides, but the reputable woman began blocking blows front and back, kicking ass in a well-balanced blur.

The warrior surprised the admittedly bumbling supernatural's with a boot to the first man's foot, causing him to curl over in an effort to protect his stinging appendages… This was quickly followed by an elbow to the gut and a hard uppercut, taking him out for the count.

Not giving time to celebrate the easy victory, the second man was on the small woman, twisting her wrist behind her back and yanking with all his might. May, for her credit, at least held in her laughter at the amateur move, the lithe creature dropped her weight forward, completing a full reverse of the hold and flipping the other oaf onto his face, weight awkwardly on his head, bringing out a sickening crack…

"He's not getting up again I assume?" the monster of a mother asked, practically gouging out the flesh on the hackers face now.

"The noise wasn't enough?" the Shield agent asked, giving a small eyebrow quirk.

"I wouldn't be cracking jokes while I have your… apprentice… daughter… lover… in my hands if I were you"

May frowned at the mention of the word "lover", glancing to Skye in confusion.

The girl was too busy concentrating on shifting out of the vice like hold on her upper neck to notice her mother's slip.

"Ah… You didn't know?"

"Your daughter is not my lover…"

"Does she know that I wonder?" the inhuman pondered aloud, loosening her grip just enough for the young apprentice to gather enough power in her clenched fists to push the crystal filled plane into the water in a blast of hurricane like wind, taking the succubus with it.

Jiaying flipped through the air awkwardly, screaming in outrage as her 'creation' betrayed her for the last time. The shrieks stopped wracking the agent's ears once the scarred body bounced its way across the deck a few times, each collision causing a vibration of breaking bones and punctured organs to filter through the air.

Eventually she slid limply from the deck, blood chasing her dead body over into the gruellingly cold sea.

* * *

The pair of Marvel agents sat in near silence once the wind died down, both collapsed onto the floor, propped up by only their hands, chests heaving in exhaustion.

"I thought you were helping Lincoln?" Skye asked softly, taking in the view of the sun glinting off the ocean, purposely avoiding the trail of her dead mother's blood.

"He didn't agree with my hands on approach so I trusted him to handle it, I was more needed here" the older agent replied, looking over at her fellow agent, mentally assessing all the little moments they'd shared.

 _The admiring gazes… The fight over Ward… Saving each other's lives daily… The irrational decisions regarding Skye's well-being… That gentle pulse that seems to flow between them…_

"Skye?"

"Yes May?"

"When you use your 'inhuman' powers, do you feel a certain… pulse?"

"Like the heart kind? Or like the Lincoln shocking you kind?"

The second in command rolled her eyes and looked at the hacker side on.

"Ok ok, sorry, um… It's like a bunch of anger just building up inside of my hands, waiting to be released in a wave of earth moving mojo… not so much a pulse"

May frowned and glanced down, pulling up her knees slightly to stretch out her hamstrings.

"I do feel that pulse thing though, just more when I'm around someone…"

Skye brought her nails close to her face, inspecting them for invisible granules of dirt, not liking the direction this conversation is heading.

"Ward?"

"I thought so, but that was just my 'spidey senses' tingling to his evil plans" the younger agent laughed, giving a small smile.

Again the older woman rolled her eyes but gave a small smile despite herself.

"Lincoln then?"

"Too much boy drama, anyways I think he has a thing for Alisha"

For a person who outwits and outkicks people on a daily basis, May couldn't think of a way to say what she wanted to ask.

"Oh it's not… Coulson… Is it?"

Skye's face flushed pink then drained to a ghostly white, causing her to gag slightly, dry hacking away from her mentor.

The guessing agent looked away politely and rubbed the heaving inhumans lower back gently, mentally bracing for her next blunt guess.

"If not Coulson… Then… Me?"

The taller brunette abruptly froze, along with gentle hand on her back slowly retreating away.

The hacker slowly drew from her turned away position to face the goddess she has been blessed to have ever met, even if it was through unsavoury circumstances...

"I don't know how to reply to that… I think either way will cause you to react badly…" Skye started, staring hard at Mays boots, avoiding eye contact at all costs.

"Let alone how your 'husband' would react"

The second in command's gaze flew from the younger woman's hair to her mouth then to her eyes, what did she mean husband?

As she went to voice her question however, Coulson and Lincoln called out from the ships doorway, beckoning them to come back.

* * *

Skye rose to her feet so fast she tripped over herself, falling backward, avoiding a sore fate by May's quick reaction, the strong goddess held the nervous agent up on one arm, leaning over the flustered woman to see if she was indeed ok.

The inhuman couldn't hear a word the second in command was asking, she was too busy being enveloped with May's scent, her warmth, the soft straight hair closing in their moment for the wishful agent to fantasise about later.

" _So close…_ " she thought to herself, _"If I just lent forward…"_

Coulson being the wet blanket he was, helped the girl up swiftly, taking away the brief moment.

"Are you ok Skye?" He asked, dusting off her back slightly.

 _No you girl block!_

"Yeah, thanks…"

May moved forward and circled her arm around the hacker's waist, holding some of her weight, waving the men to go in front, giving the girls a little privacy as they navigated their way through the ship.

The badass agent lent forward, pressing her lips against the shell of the taller brunettes ear.

"I'm going to say this once… I'm not married… Whoever told you that is really behind in their agent information… But I do have certain 'feelings' pulses for a newer agent… So if you could pass on the message to that agent… It'd be saving me a lot of time"

The younger agents eyes grew wide, grasping at her human crutch to keep her upright, it shouldn't be legal how May made her feel just then...

"Can you do that for me?" The top agent asked in a sultry purr, a tone Skye had only dreamt about.

"I… I.. G-guess so…" She managed to gasp out, her head spinning from the lack of blood going to her brain.

The inhuman tucked her head into Mays neck briefly and ghosted her lips over the skin in a silent promise before resuming their platonic grip.

It should be a fun night of bed rest, if the women got their way…

* * *

 _ **Soooo *pokes head around the corner* No flinging of confectionary? Yayyy**_

 _ **Haha hope you enjoyed and review if you feel so inclined**_

 _ **Any spelling mistakes… well… my bad XD**_

 _ **~Wombatron**_


End file.
